We Are The PLANT
by Fazea
Summary: /Selamat datang/Di abad masa depan/Dimana 'membunuh atau dibunuh menjadi landasan hidup/Warning inside/My very first fic in this fandom/PeashooterxSunflower?/Read and Review, please?


_Selamat datang_

_Di abad masa depan_

_Dimana 'membunuh atau dibunuh' menjadi landasan hidup_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLANTS V.S. ZOMBIES © POPCAPS AND MANY MORE (?)<strong>_

**_WE ARE THE PLANTS © ME_  
><strong>_**WARNING**_**: _HUMANIZED_, ABAL, TYPO TAK JAMIN, _PEASHOOTERxSUNFLOWER HINTS INSIDE_, DAN SEGALA YANG NISTA  
><strong>_**My first fic in this fandom**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

><p>"Pete, Profesor memanggilmu."<p>

"Ah iya. Terima kasih, Potee. Tolong gantikan aku jaga-jaga disini menemani Wally."

"Siap."

* * *

><p><em>Rumah raksasa dengan dinding dan lantai besi<em>

_Dinding baja besar yang memutarinya, ia sebut 'pagar'_

_Didalamnya, terdapat medan tempur luas savanna, yang ia sebut 'halaman'—atau 'lawn'_

_Di bagian belakang, terdapat lagi savanna luas dengan sebuah danau—atau laut, mungkin—yang ia sebut 'backyard' _

* * *

><p><em><strong>TAP<strong>_

_**TAP**_

* * *

><p><em>Yang merupakan satu-satunya bangunan yang masih berpenghuni di kehidupan ini<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>TAP<strong>_

_**TAP**_

* * *

><p><em>Menutupi seperdelapan daratan Amerika<em>

_Super besar bukan?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BIP<strong>_

_**PIP**_

_**PIP**_

_**PIP**_

_**KRIEEET**_

* * *

><p><em>Aku hidup disini<em>

_Bersama 'manusia' satu-satunya yang masih hidup_

—_Apa? _

—_Ya, aku memang bukan manusia_

* * *

><p>"Pete, akhirnya kau datang juga."<p>

"Khusus untukmu, jangan panggil aku 'Pete'. Panggil aku dengan lengkap, '_Peashooter_.'"

Pria besar berambut cokelat yang duduk di depan monitor besar itu tertawa. Menertawakan _royalty_ '_Peashooter_' yang terlalu tinggi. Terbahak-bahak. Brutal, memang. Namun Pete tidak ikut tertawa, bahkan segunjing senyum tak terlihat di mulut pemuda berambut hijau itu.

"Pete, kau tidak perlu seformal itu!" ia masih tertawa, "Kau bahkan boleh memanggilku 'ayah'!"

"…Tidak mau," ujarnya dingin, "Ada perlu denganku?"

Pria itu berdehem, lalu memutar kursinya, dan kembali beradu dengan _keyboard_ _digital_nya, "Aku… Sudah membuat _plant_ baru."

"APA?" _Peashooter_ menyambar pundak pria itu dari belakang, "_Plant_ baru? SIAPA?"

Bapak berkacamata itu kembali tertawa, hanya saja kali ini lebih singkat, "Haha, memang tidak salah aku menciptakanmu dengan formalitas yang tinggi, dan rasa persahabatan yang hebat!"

* * *

><p><em>Ya<em>

_Aku, dan teman-teman yang tadi kupanggil 'Potee'—alias 'Potato-Mine', dan_

'_Wally'—alias 'Wall-nut' adalah '__**Plant**__', sebutan untuk kami_

_Manusia ciptaan Profesor—panggil saja ia begitu—yang mempunyai tugas untuk melindungi Profesor meski nyawa taruhannya_

_Dan kami diberkahi kemampuan khusus_

* * *

><p>"Dia perempuan. Dan ia dapat memproduksi energi matahari tambahan untukmu, Wally, dan Potee."<p>

"Energi tambahan?"

"Ya, jadi kau dan yang lain tidak akan kehabisan energi di malam hari yang tidak ada mataharinya."

* * *

><p><em>Tapi yang namanya manusia ciptaan Tuhan memang tak ada duanya<em>

_Kami tak akan mampu bertahan hidup tanpa matahari_

_Setiap helai rambut kami berfungsi sebagai 'solar cells' atau semacam 'stomata', yang dapat menangkap setiap liter cahaya matahari_

_Di malam hari kami tak dapat berkutik_

* * *

><p>"HEBAT!"<p>

"Mau kepertemukan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, _Sunflower._ Kemarilah, seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu."

* * *

><p><em>Kami kurang memiliki emosi<em>

* * *

><p>"Salam kenal, senior."<p>

Mahluk Hawa yang pertama kali dilihat oleh _Peashooter_. Rambutnya bergelombang kuning keemasan sebahu, memakai baju terusan lengan pendek berwarna hijau, parasnya cantik dan manis, tampaknya keibuan, tapi juga ceria. Di lehernya terdapat kalung dengan bandul besar, berbentuk matahari. Benar-benar membuat tekanan dada pemuda itu naik, "Sa-salam kenal juga, _Sun…flower_?"

"Iya, _kak_ Peashooter."

* * *

><p><em>Setidaknya, sampai aku bertemu dengannya<em>

* * *

><p>"Pete, bagaimana kalau kau mengajaknya berkeliling? Mumpung sekawanan mayat hidup itu tidak datang."<p>

"Baik," Pete mengangguk, "Ayo, _Sunflower_."

Gadis itu mengikutinya dari belakang setelah sempat membungkuk pada 'ayah'nya. Jalannya sedikit canggung, maklum, ia bagai bayi yang baru lahir. Hanya saja begitu membuka mata, ia sudah bersosok dewasa, telah di program, dan siap untuk hidup yang sudah digariskan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_Ah, benar juga_

_Aku belum menjelaskan kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi_

* * *

><p><em>Peashooter<em> dan _Sunflower_ berjalan menyusuri lorong besi yang sempit, secuil cahaya hanya tampak dari fentilasi di ujung sana. Tujuan Peashooter yang pertama adalah 'halaman depan', dimana ada teman-temannya Wally dan Potee yang sedang berjaga.

"Butuh waktu 7 hari untuk mengelilingi tempat ini. Jadi hari ini aku mengajakmu ke tempat-tempat terdekat dulu."

_Sunflower_ tersenyum, "Aku sih, terserah senior saja."

Pete menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada gadis itu, "Stop panggil 'senior' atau 'kak'. Panggil saja aku dengan 'Pete' seperti yang lain lakukan."

_Sunflower_ melongo, "Eh… Aku sudah tahu kok kalau umur para _plant_ takkan bertambah! Tapi kakak kan lebih senior!"

_Peashooter_ menyipitkan mata, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah _Sunflower_, "Rupanya Profesor menyelipkan sifat kolot padamu, ya."

_Sunflower_ mendorongnya pelan, "Begini saja! Aku memanggilmu 'Pete' tapi kau juga harus memanggilku dengan nama panggilan baru!" tukas _Sunflower_ dengan semangat. _Peashooter_ menganga.

"Nama panggilan?" ia berpikir sejenak, "Kau mau nama 'Sunny'?"

"Bagus juga."

* * *

><p><em>Tiga puluh tahun lalu, evolusi alam terjadi<em>

—_Tolong, jangan buat aku menjelaskan tentang apa itu 'Global Warming'—_

_Presiden Negara adidaya memerintahkan seseorang yang saat itu dianggap 'lebih jenius dari Einstein' untuk membuat sesuatu untuk mencegah evolusi membahayakan itu_

_ Orang itulah ayahku—Profesor_

_Bahkan Presiden sudah memberikan imbalan sebuah rumah sekaligus laboratorium pribadi raksasa untuknya, lengkap dengan dinding baja yang kuat dan sistem keamanan paling mutahir pada Profesor, yang penting nyawa seluruh umat manusia dapat terselamatkan_

* * *

><p><em>Peashooter<em> dan _Sunflower_ sampai di halaman depan. Padang rumput itu kelihatan sunyi dan damai, tidak seperti biasanya.

Wally menyambut kedatangan keduanya, "Oh, _new face_?"

"Ya, namanya _Sunflower_, alias Sunny," jawab _Peashooter_.

Pria mungil berambut coklat panjang, dengan sehelai rambut yang mencuat keatas seperti antena, mendekati Sunny, "Namaku _Potato-Mine_, tapi biasa dipanggil Potee. Dan pemuda jangkung agak botak disana itu _Wall-nut_, panggil saja Wally."

"Hei, aku dengar itu!" seru Wally kesal dengan kata-kata 'agak botak'. Meskipun itu kenyataan.

"Salam kenal," kata Sunny.

_**NGUUUUNG NGUUUUNG NGUUUUNG**_

_Sunflower_ menoleh kekiri dan kanan, kaget dengan suara sirine yang sangat keras, "Su-suara apa itu?"

"Wah, wah," Wally berdiri dari tempatnya.

Potee menyabukan segelintir dinamit dan granat pada pinggang dan punggungnya, "Sepertinya debut pertama Sunny akan dimulai."

"De-debut?" _Sunflower_ kelihatan bingung. _Peashooter_ menepuk pundaknya.

"Itu sirine tanda para _zombie_ sudah berada pada radius 10 meter dari balik dinding ini. Singkat kata, waktunya peperangan."

* * *

><p><em>Demi mewujudkan amanat Presiden itulah, Profesor menggunakan sebuah energi maha dahsyat yang baru-baru ini ditemukan<em>

_Ia menamakannya 'Neo-Nuclear'_

_Namun bukannya menyelamatkan seluruh umat manusia, Neo-Nuclear malah meledak diluar rencana, dan ledakannya membawa efek sampai ke seluruh dunia_

_Ledakan yang tidak menimbulkan suara secuil pun, juga tidak memiliki cahaya seberkas pun. Tapi radiasinya sanggup merobek semua sejarah dunia berkeping-keping_

_Seluruh mahluk yang hidup di permukaan maupun dalam tanah pun mati serempak. Anehnya bangunan-bangunan masih berdiri kokoh_

_Keadaan yang paling mengenaskan dialami oleh umat manusia, mayat-mayat mereka membusuk dan bergelimpangan di setiap sudut dunia_

_Di luar dugaan Profesor masih hidup. Saat ledakan terjadi, ia sedang berada dalam pangkuan akar sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh dalam rumahnya, tertidur. Begitu sadar apa yang sudah terjadi, belakangan ia tahu bahwa tidaklah semua evolusi alam membahayakan_

_Evolusi yang terjadi pada pohon ini begitu menakjubkan. Setiap helai daunnya tidak hanya memproduksi oksigen, tapi juga zat baru yang dapat menangkal radiasi sebesar apapun_

_Karena tertolong oleh sebatang pohon, ia bersumpah untuk selalu melindunginya. Dan menamainya 'Tree of Wisdom'—karena belakangan ia juga tahu bahwa tiap kali ia berteduh disana, seperti ada suara ajaib yang membisikan kalimat-kalimat bijak_

* * *

><p><em>Wall-nut<em> berdiri di barisan paling depan sebagai _defender_. Di belakangnya berdiri _Peashooter_ dengan _Pea Gun_-nya—bentuknya mirip senjata laras panjang pada umumnya, yang membedakan hanya pelurunya yang sebesar bola ping-pong, berwarna hijau, dan mirip kacang polong—Ia berdiri sebagai penyerang. Selanjutnya ada _Potato-Mine_ yang sekarang sedang membenamkan bom-bom dalam tanah. Paling belakang ada _Sunflower_ yang masih belum terbiasa.

"Tu-tunggu… Di lapangan sebesar ini hanya ada kita berempat?"

_Peashooter_ berkomentar, "Sebelum kau datang, hanya ada kami bertiga."

"A-Ah…" _Sunflower_ _speechless._

"Sudah, kerjakan saja tugasmu sebagai produsen energi matahari," seru _Peashooter_, "Satu lagi, hati-hati dengan gigitan mereka. Mereka mahluk yang haus akan darah dan daging manusia. Terutama otak."

_Sunflower_ kembali bertanya, "Lho? Bukankah kita bukan manusia? Tidak masalah dong."

"Masalah tahu," sela Potee yang sudah siap dengan ranjau-ranjaunya.

Pete berdehem, sambil mengisi ulang misil _Pea_-nya, "Tak satu pun dari mereka mengincar kita. Profesor-lah yang mereka incar. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan mereka juga akan menggerogoti habis seluruh tubuh kita."

"Kalian semua, bersiap. Mereka sudah datang!" _Wall-nut_ memperingatkan dengan suara beratnya.

Tampaklah dari ujung dinding sana segerombol mahluk berwarna hijau—coklat berbau busuk datang mendekat. Tanpa sehelai rambut tumbuh di kepala mereka. Gigi-gigi mereka tanggal. Beberapa bagian tubuh pun sudah jatuh berserakan, rapuh bagai padi. Namun jangan lupa, merekalah manusia-manusia yang dulu hidup di atas permukaan bumi. Dan mereka datang untuk menagih makan malam mereka.

_Wall-nut_ membuat sebuah cengiran, _"Show time."_

* * *

><p><em>Beberapa hari setelah kematian massal itu<em>

_Profesor mulai menyadari dampak dari radiasi itu. Yang tidak hanya mematikan semua mahluk hidup_

_Tapi juga_

_Menghidupkan 'mayat-mayat' yang mati itu_

"_Hidup kembali? Bagus dong, berarti kehidupan kembali seperti semula"_

_Tolong jangan lupakan bahwa yang 'hidup kembali' itu adalah mayat. Mereka bukan lagi manusia yang hidup dulu. Sudah berbeda. Dan yang pertama kali dilakukan oleh orang-orang itu adalah_

_Memakan sesamanya_

_Tak lama, sekawanan zombie tiba-tiba datang menyerang rumah Profesor_

_Sepertinya insting mereka untuk menemukan 'makanan' berkembang hebat. Sialnya berkembang dalam hal jelek_

_Buru-buru Profesor memasang sistem keamanan yang diberikan Presiden dulu, sehingga para zombie bagaimanapun caranya takkan bisa menembus dinding super tebal itu_

_Sang Profesor pun berpikir, "Apa ada cara untuk membunuh para zombie itu?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUAK!<strong>_

_**CRAT**_

_Wall-nut_ menendang pecah kepala seorang _zombie_ sehingga ia lumpuh dan jatuh. Memang begitu caranya mengalahkan mayat-mayat itu, menghabisi kepala mereka. Sadis? Memang. Jadi jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca cerita ini.

_**DOR DOR DOR**_

_Peashooter_ menembaki _zombie-zombie_ yang bergumam "_brains"_ itu. Dengan beberapa kali tembakan, sebuah(?) _zombie_ dapat ia putus habis kepalanya. Satu belum cukup, ia masih harus menghabisi beberapa puluh _zombie_ lagi di belakangnya. Ini masih belum ada apa-apanya, dulu ia pernah melawan ratusan _zombie_ yang kelaparan.

_**ZBOOOM**_

Sebuah ranjau baru saja meledak dan mencincang dua _zombie_ yang lolos dari garis _Peashooter_. "Itu ranjau terakhir, sedangkan matahari mulai terbenam," Potee member laporan pada _Peashooter_.

"Huh," Pete mendengus, "Hei, Sunny, lakukan tugasmu. Aku juga mulai kehabisan tenaga," perintahnya sambil membidik _zombie_ dan melempar isi kepalanya keluar.

_Sunflower_ memasang tampang kikuk, "E-Eh… Baiklah."

Ia pun mulai berkonsentrasi penuh, kedua tangannya di taruh di depan dada, memusatkan kekuatannya pada sang bandul kalung.

* * *

><p><em>Maka, ia memutuskan untuk menciptakan sesuatu untuk bertempur<em>

_Dengan tumbuhan hijau sebagai inspirasinya_

_Berkat modal ilmu biologi dan pengetahuannya yang hebat, meski sering gagal dalam percobaannya,_

_Akhirnya ia berhasil menciptakan sesosok senjata hidup seri pertama_

_Peashooter—Aku_

_Yang diberi kemampuan untuk membidik dan menembak dengan keakuratan 100%_

_Selanjutnya, ia membuat Potato-Mine, yang bisa dibilang 70% tubuhnya adalah bahan peledak. Dan ia dapat meledakan bom terdekat sesukanya._

_Yang ketiga ada Wall-nut. Diberkahi ilmu bela diri dari seluruh dunia sehingga ia jago berkelahi dan cocok ditempatkan di barisan defense._

_Dan yang terakhir— _

* * *

><p>"HAAAA!"<p>

Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari bandul kalung gadis itu. Kemudian dengan gerakan tangannya, ia membimbing bola-bola cahaya itu meluncur ke tempat _Potato-Mine, Peashooter_, dan _Wall-nut_. Rambut-rambut ketiganya langsung menyerap cepat cahaya yang dikirim _Sunflower_. Dan semuanya terkesima.

"Wa-waaah! ini sih lebih hebat daripada cahaya matahari aslinya!" seru _Potato_-_Mine_ bahagia.

_Peashooter_ tersenyum, "Benar, kekuatanku meluap."

Secara mengejutkan _Potato-Mine_ berlari meninggalkan garisnya, dan sekarang berdiri berjejer dengan _Peashooter_, "Aku akan membantumu, Pete."

"Terima kasih."

_Peashooter_ melanjutkan tembak-menembaknya, kali ini lebih cepat dan kuat. Di bantu dengan lemparan granat dari Potee yang tersimpan di kantung celananya. Tak kalah beraksi, Wally memberi kabar bahagia, "Teman-teman, ini tiga _zombie _terakhir, kita bagi tiga ya?"

Pete dan Potee menjawab dengan penuh birahi, "_Roger!"_

Sementara itu _Sunflower_ memberi semangat, "Berjuanglah!"

Namun sesosok _zombie_ tiba-tiba melompat dari sisi lain lapangan, ia berhasil menyelinap dan lolos dari pengawasan _Peashooter_. Dan ia mendekati _Sunflower_, "Roar…"

Tak ada waktu untuk lari. Tak ada waktu memekik. Tak ada waktu untuk berlindung. Tak ada waktu—untuk melotot.

"AWAS!"

_**BAM!**_

Sebuah tembakan akurat melubangi kepala _zombie_ itu, padahal jaraknya lumayan jauh. _Zombie _itu jatuh bersimbah darah dengan kondisi menjijikan. Tepat di depan _Sunflower_ yang memegangi kepala sambil meringkup, ketakutan.

"Huft," Wally membuang nafas, "Selesai," ia pun mengumpulkan barang-barang yang dibawa oleh _zombie-zombie_ itu, seringnya adalah uang beberapa keeping.

Kembali pada barisan belakang, _Peashooter_ berlari kencang ke tempat _Sunflower_. Menendang mayat—bukan mayat hidup lagi—itu jauh-jauh. Dan duduk dan mengusap kepala gadis yang menangis itu, menenangkannya. Sejujurnya, sambil melakukan itu, ia bertanya-tanya; _"Padahal kami para Plant emosinya kurang bisa diperlihatkan. Tapi kenapa dia… bisa menangis?"_

"Aku… Aku… Hiks hiks," ia menitirkan air mata. Membuat _Peashooter_ makin kebingungan; _'Bagaimana cara menghentikan orang menangis? AAAKH!' _ia panik sendiri.

_**SRUT**_

Dan reflek memeluknya.

"A… Aku nggak begitu paham bagaimana caranya menghentikan orang menangis, tapi… kau tidak perlu takut," Pete meenepuk-nepuk punggungnya, "Ada aku, Potee, dan Wally yang akan melindungimu. Mulai sekarang, kau jadi _plant_ yang akan kami lindungi dengan nyawa kami sendiri."

"…Janji?"

"Janji."

* * *

><p>—<em>Sunflower, menjadi Plant yang paling dan harus aku—ehem—kami lindungi.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>THIS IS THE END OF THE 'WE ARE THE PLANT' STORY<strong>_

_**BUT NOT THE END OF SUNFLOWER AND PEASHOOTER LOVE STORY…***slap***I MEAN, THE PVZ STORIES**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Selamat siang para _reader_ sekaliaaaan. Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini, jadi maaf kalau masih jelek~ Yap, kemunculan para _plant _disini emang beda sama di _game_-nya. Kalau di _game_-nya, harusnya yang muncul _Sunflower_ dulu baru _Potato-Mine_ dkk, tapi disini _Potato-Mine _dulu baru _Sunflower_ ^^; Untuk image Prof, silakan membayangkan cowok umur 50 tahunan jangkung dan gagah, dengan kumis dan rambut warna cokelat tua… Dan bagi yang sulit membayangkan para _plant_ versi manusia, bisa diintip ke _deviantART_ kok. Banyak yang bikin disana~ Dalam waktu dekat saya mungkin juga bakal bikin versinya =D

Sekian, mungkin orang Indonesia jarang yang main kesini ya, jadi bagi yang baca _fanfic_ (_spam_) ini, saya tunggu _review_nyaaa~ =DD

Review_?_


End file.
